History Lessons
by koumorin
Summary: Inaho tutors Slaine in history. Drabble written when I should have been studying, might continue.


He hates him. He hates his laziness. He hates his condescending way of speaking. So plain. So annoying. He hates that permanently stoic face never revealing any emotion. He hates that hideous orange bedspread.

As far as roommates go, Slaine Troyard, supposes he could have been paired with someone far worse for his first year of college. His roommate, Inaho Kaizuka, is quiet, keeps to himself and maintains an uncharacteristically tidy space for someone of his lackadaisical nature. He should be thankful however he can't stop himself from feeling on edge as he walks back to the dorm.

The blonde fumbles with his keys at the door cursing as his books tumble to the floor. As he picks up his books, Slaine silently rejoices. _No one came to see what the commotion was, he must not be here._ _Finally_ , _some time to myself._

He opens the door and is horrified to find his roommate, at _his_ desk, looking over _his_ failed history exam.

"ORANGE!" Slaine yells as he drops his books at the door and lunges toward the brunette.

Inaho having been so absorbed in what he was doing looks up startled at the sudden outburst as Slaine plucks the test papers out of his hands.

"Orange?" Inaho questions as he looks up his vacant stare locked on Slaine.

This is the first time Slaine has ever looked his roommate in the eyes and it unnerves him. He chooses to ignore Inaho's question and gets straight to the point.

"What were you doing going through my stuff?" he seethes.

"I didn't go through your stuff."

"Oh? Then what is this?" Slaine questions as he shoves his test back in Inaho's face.

"You left it on your desk."

"That's not an invitation for you to just read my papers!" He exasperates.

Inaho surveys the agitated blonde in front of him blankly.

"You need help." He states and motions to the test in Slaine's hand.

Slaine is fuming.

"That's-"

Inaho interrupts him "Its understandable considering your background. Growing up in Europe it's only natural to not have the same understanding of Japanese history as someone who has lived here their whole life. I can help you."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Orange but- " Slaine cuts himself off, dumbfounded.

"wait did you just say you would help me?"

"I believe that is what I said, Bat"

Slaine is torn between graciously accepting the offer but his pride is getting the best of him.

"I refuse."

His roommate shrugs, packs up his messenger bag and heads out of the dorm without another word.

The blonde sighs falling back onto his black bedspread wondering.

 _Why did I refuse his help_

 _Where did he come up with the name bat anyway_

The whole exchange tired him more than all his classes that day.

His roommate is truly insufferable.

* * *

The next day Slaine gets back to the dorm only to find his roommate at his desk _again._ This time there was an empty chair next to him. Slaine looked around the room wondering if his roommate had a visitor. Highly unlikely. Inaho looked up at him expectantly, Slaine didn't know how he could tell this. The brunettes expression looked the same as ever.

Sighing he made his way over to the chair next to Inaho, being careful to avoid those red eyes boring into him.

"So?" He questions as he sits down.

"I'm going to help you."

"I never said I needed you help."

"It's clear that you do." The boy next to him states pointedly.

" _Fine_ , let's just get this over with."

Slaine is shocked by the amount of preparation that had been put into this as Inaho organizes the notes in front of him. He picks up one of the papers his eyes widening at the contents. The notes are clear, concise, meticulous, they must have taken hours to make.

"Hey-" Inaho looks up from what he's doing.

"Yes?"

"Why are you going through all this trouble?"

The boy shrugs "I had free time."

Slaine is annoyed by the vague response but doesn't press any further and surrenders allowing the brunette to tutor him.

* * *

Inaho turns out to be a good tutor. The next week Slaine notices a drastic change for the better in his history marks and he owes it all to his roommate. The tutoring continues as his class covers new material and Slaine wonders just how long Inaho is going to keep this up.

 _It's not like he's getting anything out of this...so why?_

He comes back from class to find Inaho already in the dorm. He walks up to him and places his most recent test in the others hand.

"You've improved, it seems you won't be needing my help much longer."

Is it just him or does the boy in front of him sound almost saddened.

 _It's my imagination._

Slaine takes his seat next to Inaho to begin reviewing the questions he got wrong.

Inaho's shoulder is brushing against his own and it's- distracting.

 _Is it just me or is he sitting closer than usual._

Inaho must have noticed his fidgeting because he stops and turns looking directly at Slaine.

"Are you okay?"

 _He's close, too close._

"Yes, just fine please continue" He breathes.

"We can always do this tomorrow." Inaho reaches towards him "Your face is flushed are you feeling unwell?" Slaine jumps away at the contact. Inaho grabs Slaine's arm to stop him from falling off his chair and is brought down with the blonde, landing directly on top of him.

Slaine groans hastily pushing the other off of him as fast as he can but not before catching a whiff of the boy on top of him.

 _He smells - nice, crisp and clean like freshly folded laundry._

He shakes his head to stop thinking about how the boy now sitting on the floor across from him smells.

"Slaine?"

Its the first time he says his name and Slaine's breath hitches for a second.

 _Why why why_

"Slaine are you okay?"

He says his name again and the ever so slightly furrowed brows in front of him tell him the other boy is worried. Slaine feels his face flushing even more.

 _This can't be happening._

Inaho gets up offering his hand to the blonde still on the floor. Slaine refuses to take it and gets up himself huffing and turning away from the boy.

"Why are you so intent on helping me anyway?" Slaine asks trying to gain control over the situation.

"You interest me" is the plain response.

He glares at Inaho incredulously.

"I'm interested in you." The brunette states simply as if it's nothing.

Slaine loses control of everything.

"You what-!?"


End file.
